The way I've always felt
by Muggleborn-Meghan1992
Summary: Ginny is with Harry One day, when he finally tell sher something she's always wanted to here. oneshot Pure fluffiness. Enjoy! Ginny's POV


**Okay this might be a little silly but I came up with it really early this morning and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it down…so here it goes. Please no flamers…although if you have any other comments…..reviews are nice. **

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter isn't mine**

I sat on a comfortable couch in the common room. It was a bright day out, and most of the Gryffindor students were out enjoying the beautiful weather, seeing as it had been raining a lot lately. Ron had even talked Hermione into going out into playing Quidditch with him for a while. There was no one in the common room but me. Truth be told, I didn't really want to be around a lot of people today. I had too many things on my mind, like a certain black-haired boy, who was my brother's best friend. I sighed, trying to decide why it was Harry I fancied so much. I couldn't come to a logical explanation. As I was sitting, lost in thought, the door to the common room swung open, revealing none other than the boy whom I had just been thinking about.

"Hello Harry." I said, greeting him with a smile. Oh, if only I could tell him how I felt.

"Hello Ginny. Having fun?" he asked, sitting beside me on the couch. I felt butterflies in my stomach just being next to him.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun." I stated, waving my hand over the pile of papers that was supposed to be my potions essay.

"Need some help?"

"No, I think I am going to just put it away from now; I can't really concentrate on it any way." Well that was the truth. Then again, who would want to concentrate on a stupid paper when they had their crush sitting next to them? "I'll just get Hermione to help me later." I gathered all my papers and stacked them neatly on the corner of the coffee table in front of me.

"Um, Ginny…I was wondering…never mind." He blushed, as he stopped in mid sentence of what he had been about to say. He raised form the couch, preparing to leave.

"I'll just go then."

"No Harry," I said, grabbing his arm. I was shocked at my own bravery.

He looked down at my hand that was still on his arm, and then back to me.

"Sorry." I said, blushing even deeper than Harry had a moment ago. "Just tell me what you were going to say. That's what friends are for right?"

"It's nothing; I was just going to ask you something." He turned away from me, so that I couldn't see his face. I barely dared to let the thought enter my mind:_ Maybe he likes you! Is it possible that he, Harry Potter, likes me, Ginny Weasly?_

"Oh, come off it Harry," I said, laughing a little. "You know I can always tell when something's bothering you." He turned back around to where he was looking directly into my eyes. Their deep, astonishing green bore into my own brown.

"Harry I-" Before I knew it, I was encircled into his warm embrace and wrapped into a passionate kiss. After a few moments we broke free from each other. He looked rather embarrassed, and pulled away slowly.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't –I mean I wanted to," he stammered for the right words, reminding me for a moment, of Ron.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." I told him quietly. Did he think kissing me was a mistake?

"I won't tell any one if you don't want me to, I know you didn't mean it." I was on the verge of tears, but I was doing my best to hide it. It was rather depressing though… my dream had just come true. Harry Potter kissed me. But he didn't mean it.

"No Ginny, that's not it!" he said, wide eyed, trying frantically to get me to understand. "I didn't think you wanted me to." He looked down, not wanting to say anything else.

"Harry, I've fancied you for as long as I can remember." He looked up at me with a hopeful expression.

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. That's the way I've always felt." He grinned widely at me, and suddenly he pulled me to my feet.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as he pulled me out of the common room.

"Who cares? As long as I'm with you, I'm good."

We spent the rest of the day strolling around the castle, walking hand in hand.

**So what did you think? Plz review…..this was my first oneshot. I hope you guys like it! **

**LoTsA LoVe,**

**Maye**


End file.
